


Random Poems

by Nikalae



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I was bored okay, Not Beta Read, Poetry, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikalae/pseuds/Nikalae
Summary: Some original poems on random things (mostly on animals).Requests/suggestions are welcome!





	1. Crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda based on Odin's crows, Huginn (thought) and Munnin (memory) from the Norse mythology.

# Crow

Silky black and flying low,  
Is the clever, fiery crow.  
A traveler at night  
Will almost fly in fright,  
At the sight of such an omen.  
Messenger of a God among men,  
Guardian of a secret of wit,  
Its wings flowing in its trance,  
Wonderful, mesmerizing dance,  
For all the eyes its own have lit.


	2. The Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is on the painting "The Starry Night" by Van Gogh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically had to write this as a literature assignment as our teacher wanted us to guess which painting others had written about from several ones. No one found mine because our teacher didn't know which one to take so it wasn't there ;w;

# The Starry Night

Glowing fishes in the night time,  
Mirroring stars in the high sky.  
Wild and free ocean winds,  
Flow, laugh and sing,  
And waltz around the reefs,  
Of the mythic Atlantis.  
Crescent moon, luminescent grin,  
High above the sharp tower,  
Where all morning the bells ring,  
To make her bloom like a flower.


	3. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the painting "Cape Cod Evening" by Edward Hopper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously starting to feel like I only write for my literature classes... Well it at least proves that I'm not dead (yet).

Golden field surrounding me, warmth and sunlight upon my skin, sounds of the dancing breeze filling my ears. A dog at my side, white snow and burning amber swirling on its fur. Running without a care, freedom in mind. The barking got silent.

House standing in the silence, soulless eyes and bony features, staring and unmoving figures, ghosts kept from moving on by the memories the white vessel held. Watching without seeing, following my moves, iced shivers sliding on my skin. Walking away with prudence, worry in mind. The memories got forgotten.

Flocks of birds nestled in the caging branches, midnight blue feathers eating up the dim light, shadows littering the path, listening without fear to the threatening whispers of their guarded treasure. Obscurity crawling on my skin. Falling down suddenly, terror in mind. All got erased.

Startling awake, unsure about what was real and what was not, feeling the bed sheets on my skin, I stared at the ceiling with nothing in mind. I fell back asleep.


End file.
